Tim Drake
Timothy "Tim" Drake was the "third son" of Batman. Although Batman's third partner, Drake never used the Robin name, instead opting to take the title Red Robin. A successful detective and hero, Drake would be one of the founding members of the Teen Titans, distancing himself from the Batman Family. Although he spent a majority of his early career in Gotham City, Tim's real home was actually in New York City. Primarily operating in Manhattan, as the years passed, Tim began to operate in New York full time, only returning to Gotham for events like the Cold War. Due to his participation in Futures End, Tim Drake eventually ended up becoming Batman himself. Not only this, but Tim ended up becoming the only person in existence to have experienced the Earth 2 War. Biography Teen Titans Born a simple boy named Tim, his loving parents had always set out great expectations for him. As he grew older, he became much smarter than his peers and was an olympic level athlete. By the time he was 15, Tim became so obsessed with the Batman that he tirelessly spent time trying to figure out who the caped crusader was. The Batman took notice and gave Tim an ominous warning, wanting him to stop. The young boy refused and tried even harder, siphoning $100 million away from the Penguin. This had gotten gangsters sent after his family, forcing them to move into witness protection and him having to take up the name Tim Drake. Bruce Wayne then proceeded to adopt Tim as his legal ward, revealing himself to be the Batman to Drake. As an added bonus, Drake got to become the Red Robin. Unlike Bruce's previous partners, Drake got to start off as Red Robin right away. Due to staying at the mansion, his relationship with Alfred Pennyworth developed rapidly. When Damian Wayne came into the picture, though, Tim's relationship with Bruce became fractured. After Bruce disappeared and a "Battle for the Cowl" occured, Tim had all but retired from crimefighting, staying that way even after Bruce had come back. Staying in New York City, Tim was forced back into action when N.O.W.H.E.R.E. began targetting him. Joining up with several other teenage superheroes, Tim and his new friends became known as the Teen Titans. After they were forced to compete in the Culling, Tim lost control and almost killed. Damian discovered this and tried to use it to fight Tim. Back into superheroics, Tim participated into the Night of Owls and was kidnapped by the Joker. After learning of a deadly secret of the Joker that Bruce had hid from him, the Batman Family died and Tim made sure to distance himself from his mentor. Nonetheless, he still fought for Batman Incorporated in the Battle of Gotham City. After Damian died, Tim tried to reconnect with Bruce, but it ended with the two's relationship tattering even more after Tim stopped Bruce from dissecting Frankenstein. Tim continued to stay with the Teen Titans after this, becoming involved in their zany adventures and learning the truth behind Kid Flash. However, eventually the Titans disbanded and Tim returned to Gotham, to patrol it as Red Robin. Tim almost immediately reformed the Titans, however, and approached Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch to join them as Firestorm, but was turned down. In their first mission, they got tangled with STAR Labs and terrorists. After saving STAR from Algorithm, Tim forged an alliance with Manchester Black. Eternal After Jim Gordon was convicted for involvement in a train crash involving Professor Pyg, Tim Drake learned that the children supposedly infected by Pyg had been showing strange symptoms earlier. Discovering the children to be infected with nanotechnology, Tim researched some more but was attacked by a child infected by the nano swarm. Lucky for Tim, the swarm ended up helping him take down some of the Mob before he could contain it. Later, when interrogating Pyg, Tim's systems were hacked by Harper Row. Barging into Wayne Manor, determined to know the truth about Row, Tim almost accidentally revealed the truth about Red Robin to Julia Pennyworth when out to confront Alfred. Later departing to research more into the nanovirus, Tim found Harper Row to have stowed away on his plane. Agreeing to take her with him, the two met with Sergei Alexandrov. The Wounded Duck Participating in the Earth 2 War, Tim was injured during the Battle of Paris. Almost killed by a Parademon, Tim was saved at the last second by Red Arrow. With all the Teen Titans dead, Tim managed to fake his own death and fake a PTSD diagnosis, allowing him to return to America. Plagued by a knee injury and unable to return to superhorics, Tim turned his back on Bruce and took on the name Cal Corcoran. Unable to set foot in Gotham, Tim moved to New York City. Becoming a bartender and opening up the Wounded Duck, Cal also began to date Madison Payne and evicted patrons who disrespected the legacy of Green Arrow. Cal was angered when he witnessed a video of a new Batman break into the Terrifitech Tower, unaware he was from the future. After evicting unruly Ronnie Raymond, Cal's life was flipped around when Lois Lane confronted him on his past identity. He then met the new Batman briefly, after the vigilante took of his guise and subdued the Key in the bar. Gifting Madison with a necklace, it was taken by a robber, forcing Cal to briefly go into vigilantism to get it back. Cal then took some advice from Lois and revealed to Madison that he used to be Tim Drake. After breaking up with her, Cal was saddened to see her getting closer to Raymond and refusing to be with him.When Lois exposed the Masked Superman, a worried Cal went to Metropolis and confronted her to make sure she would not do the same to him. Analyzing her package and informing her that it was from Red Arrow, Cal returned to find Madison in danger. Going to save her with Ronnie from the mad Dr. Yamazake, Cal only got so far before Raymond was forced to go on without him. In the ensuing explosion, Raymond was killed, with his last words causing Cal to believe Madison to have also died. After Ronnie's funeral, Cal began seeing a mysterious new female Firestorm around NYC but disregarded it. Eventually he saw her in battle with Dr. Polaris, the former Yamazake, and tried to help out, but was easily taken down by Polaris. Awakening to find his bar condemned due to damage, Cal was met by the new Batman, but the two were instantly attacked by the Bat-Joker of the future. After the Bat-Joker was temporarily disabled by the new Batman, who revealed himself to be of the future, Cal teamed up with Bruce and Plastique to stop the End Future from happening. Arriving at the Terrifitech Tower just as the Brainiac God attacked, Cal, Bruce and Plastique arrived to find everyone dead. As Bruce went to confront Mr. Terrific, Cal and Plastique set out to give Terrifitech power via the backup generator in order to leave the building. After succeeding, Cal and Plastique were encountered by two survivors, Key and Coil, only to be attacked by the Plastique-cyborg from the End Future. Saved by the Batman of the future, Cal learned the dark knight of tomorrow to be Terry McGinnis and agreed to help stop the End Future. They were soon after attacked by the modern day Brother Eye's cyborgs and soon after by the Bat-Joker once more. Although Terry managed to destroy the Jokerborg, he did so at the cost of his own life but before dying, requested that Cal stop the End Future. Tim Drake once more, adorning Terry's Batsuit, the newest Batman rescued Bruce, Mr. Terrific and Ray Palmer from Brother Eye and prepared to destroy Brother Eye. With the Time Band, Tim jumped to the year 2015, moments before the Earth 2 War and arrived inside the Brother Eye satellite. Once there, Tim convinced Brother Eye to self-destruct, preventing the Earth 2 War. In an act of benevolence, Brother Eye repowered the Time Band and sent Drake to the year 2050. There Batman arrived to find that the future was not too different from Terry's description of the End Future and that he had failed to stop Brother Eye. Reuniting with Madison and escaping New York City, Batman vowed to win the Eye War. For the next few months, Batman began to adjust to being in the future and assessed the Eye World. Chronal Changes Due to his participation in Futures End, Tim Drake was the only person to ever live through the Eye Timeline. As a result, he changed his own history without personally experiencing it or remembering it. In these events, Tim, due to his residence in New York, still ended up meeting and falling in love with Madison Payne. Tim was pulled into stopping the End Future by a time travelling Terry McGinnis and forced to take over the mantle of Batman. Forced to head to the past to stop Brother Eye, Tim promised Madison that he would return to her before jumping into the past. At this point, that of the time jump, this version of Tim ceased to exist, having been "created" served solely to make up for the timeline changes caused by the "original" Tim. Abilities Although Drake was never an as able fighter as any of the other members of the Batman Family, he was nonetheless one of the best fighters on the face of the Earth. This was due to his training by the Batman, probably the greatest martial artists of the 21st Century. Even prior, however, Tim was an olympic level athelte despite being a teenager and was the first apprentice of the Batman to start his training after debuting in action. Where Tim truly was notable was his mind, as he was one of the smartest people in the world, with his brain making him an effective and unique hero. Category:Batman Family Category:Superhero